


Babysitting Is Easy

by Springmagpies



Series: Promptober 2019 [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy is a damn good babysitter, Day 5: Hay Rides, F/M, Fluff, Promtober 2019, adorableness, hay rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Beginning to regret her statement that babysitting is easy, Daisy decides to take the Fitz-Simmons children out for some fun fall activities.





	Babysitting Is Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of Promptober with some hay rides! This is one of my fluffiest and I love it to bits so I hope you do too! It is also part of Earth vs Space for Team Earth, something I'm just freaking adoring being a part of! I'm going to stop all my exclamation point sentences and let you enjoy the fluff now.

Daisy was beginning to regret saying the phrase, “Babysitting is easy.” She was also slowly understanding why Fitz and Simmons had started laughing hysterically when she had said it. She didn’t know what happened. One second they were watching  _ Halloweentown _ and everything was fine and the next Maisie was putting up the strangest fight about wanting pancakes for breakfast, leaving the bowl of dry cereal Daisy had prepared all over the kitchen, while James screamed bloody murder as his naptime approached nearer. 

Suddenly very overwhelmed, Daisy ran out of options and packed the two children into the car, deciding that a fresh bit of scenery might help and being “fun Aunt Daisy” meant that they were eating out. It took less than five minutes before James was asleep in his car seat, and Daisy almost sighed with relief as she saw his Fitz blue eyes flutter closed in the rearview mirror. It was a special trip for the two kids, visiting from their home in Scotland, and Daisy missed them terribly, so she was trying her best to take the tantrums in stride. 

As they pulled into the pancake house, Daisy’s heart melted as Maisie’s own blue eyes lit up as bright as Jupiter, focused directly on the picture of Jack-o-Lantern pancakes in the window. 

“You are your father’s daughter, kiddo,” Daisy laughed as she pulled the four-year-old from her car seat.

“Of course I am! That’s why he’s called that. Silly Aunty Daisy,” the little one teased, grasping her Aunt’s hand.

Daisy tried to keep herself from rolling her eyes. “And you are as literal as your mother.”

After pulling James from out of his car seat, settling him on her hip, the little team marched into the restaurant. Masie ate her way through her Jack-o-Lantern-faced pumpkin chocolate chip pancakes as James dozed on Daisy’s shoulder, his little nose scrunching in his sleep. However, when he did wake up, he managed to make a mess of himself with whipped cream and strawberries. Daisy couldn’t help but take a picture, smiling at the year-old itty-bitty as his sparkling eyes beamed back at her. It made her strangely warm inside to see how much the two children looked like her friends but how much they were their own little beings.

Cleaning off the two messy eaters, obviously Fitz’s influence won out on that one, and packing them back into the car, Daisy drove off for the small farm that was just a few miles away from her home. When they turned the corner onto the dirt road, Maisie began to squeal with excitement, pointing out every pony they passed and earning her little startled looks from her baby brother who was surprised no matter how many times his sister shrieked. 

Of the whole trip, the best part had to be the hayride. James clapped his hands every time the cart hit a little bump and Maisie began pointing out all the different trees they passed.

“That one had apples on it, Aunty Daisy! And that one has apples on it too! And there’s a pumpkin on the road, Aunty Daisy!” 

When the hayride was over, Maisie insisted they go again. They did, however, wait a bit before going around the farm once more, deciding it was best if they diversified their activities. Plus, there was a petting zoo that even Daisy was excited to go to. 

The second time on the hayride was somehow just as exciting for the two little ones as it had been the first time. James continued to clap his hands excitedly, babbling into the open air while Maisie talked to whoever would listen. An older woman sitting across from them with her grandkids was absolutely smitten with Maisie’s little Scottish accent, dazzling blue eyes, and golden curls, telling Daisy that the little girl was just adorable and asking her about where they were from. Daisy explained the kids were her niece and nephew visiting from out of town and was very proud when the old woman said she must be a very good babysitter, taking them for a day out to the farm. _ Damn right _ , Daisy thought,  _ as long as we forget about the mess we accidentally left at home.  _

Every little thing was exciting and Daisy got some very good photos of her niece and nephew. One was so freaking adorable, with Maisie leaning down to James’ eye level and making him laugh with a pumpkin between them, Daisy just had to get the thing framed. It was a few hours later when James began to drift again, his eyes fluttering and unfocused as he tried to remain attentive to his surroundings. Maisie, meanwhile, was pretending that she was not in the least bit tired but her random argument about which apple she wanted begged to differ. Daisy didn’t even try to deny her desire for sleep when James patted her face and babbled, giving her a quizzical expression that made her giggle.

Loading the kids in the car, Daisy drove back home. Both kids passed out immediately, leaving Daisy to carefully transfer them to the guest room where the family was staying. She cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and responded to her boyfriend, Lincoln’s, texts with pictures she had taken, before plopping down on the couch, feeling rather proud of herself. When Fitz and Jemma arrived home, entering quietly as the learned parents they were, they tentatively tip-toed to the living room. Daisy was dozing on the couch as the Bachelor played on the T.V. and the duo smiled at their friend, knowing that she now had at least a taste of parental exhaustion. 


End file.
